Like You
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you... That was why he lied.


**Like You**

**So while I was supposed to be doing homework, I was writing this. It is my take on what happened after the movie ended and he was being taken to be lobotomized. The italicized words are from the Evanescence song _"Like You."_ It seemed very fitting and the song actually gave me the idea. **

**The only thing I own of Shutter Island is a copy of the book.**

**Enjoy- _Finnijer_**

* * *

"_I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two."_

That was why he lied.

As he let the orderlies cuff his hands and push him down the side walk, his stomach churned in instinct. He should be fighting back, his body told him, not walking willingly into destruction.

In spite of that, he walked calmly as ever, following behind Naehring.

He looked back and saw Sheehan sitting on the steps. When their eyes met, Andrew saw the war raging in his soul even from the distance. Andrew felt guilty for ruining yet another person's life, but it was too late now. He had to do this.

A quick shove made him look forward again. They were almost there.

He jerked when someone grabbed his arm.

It was Dolores.

"Don't be afraid, baby." She smiled. She was in the dress she wore when they first met and her hair fell softly around her face.

"I ain't." He whispered.

"What was that?" Naehring asked, holding the door to the hospital building open.

He shrugged. Naehring looked him over but didn't question him further. Andrew paused to let Dolores go first, and walked in before he could be shoved again. Dolores looped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," she whispered. "I'm better now. You made me better."

He wanted to say that he still loved her and had forgave her. He wanted to break the chains from his wrists so he could grab her and kiss her and touch her.

But she was a hallucination. He knew that and talking back to it would do no good.

"The babies miss you. You're all Rachel talks about." She laughed.

Andrew wondered what part of his mind was the cause of this fake Dolores. In his heart, his wanted it to not be a hallucination. He wanted her to really be there, walking beside him. He wanted all those things she said to be true because this would be so much easier if they were.

"Will you sit here for a moment, Marshal Daniels?" Naehring asked, motioning to a bench against the wall.

He hadn't noticed they were already on the other side of the building. Andrew obliged and watched Naehring walk into a room adjacent to where he sat, the orderlies staring at him to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Dolores sat beside him and crossed her leg over the other, her skirt hiking up to her knees. She leaned against him and he could have swore he smelt her perfume.

"You'll like it there," she whispered.

Goose bumps rose on his skin as she rubbed her hand up and down his forearm. Did that make her real if he could feel her or was he more insane than he thought he was? He didn't have time to ponder the thought, when Naehring peered out from the door.

"Bring him in," he said to the orderlies.

They seemed a little taken aback when he got up before they could wrench him off the bench. Naehring held the door and didn't seem to notice. Dolores once again walked ahead of him as the orderlies followed him at his heels, making sure he kept moving forward.

Nausea swept over Andrew when he stared at the electric chair in the middle of the room. He froze and stared at it. This was how it was going to end: a shock and poke to the brain. Naehring must have told the orderlies to let him be as the shove he expected didn't come.

"I don't know if I can do this baby." He said and looked over at Dolores.

"You don't have too, Andrew. You've done so much already." She smiled and stood in front of him.

He closed his eyes when her hand cupped his face. God, how he missed her. After a moment, he stepped back and turned to Naehring who was watching him in fascination.

"If I run, will they shot me?" Andrew asked stoically.

"Andrew?" Naehring asked.

"Take off my handcuffs. Tell them I fought you, tell them I snapped," he pleaded, tears pressing at the edges of his lids, "I don't want to live like this anymore."

He wanted this to be over; he wanted to die. What he didn't want was to be stuck in a lifeless body for God knows how long, he didn't want to live, and he definitely didn't want to be a reminder of failure.

The orderlies looked at Naehring nervously, waiting for some kind of instruction while Naehring studied the broken man before him.

"Take them off him," he finally said to one of the orderlies. Andrew closed his eyes as his wrists were released from their binds. Then he added, "Leave us."

Andrew opened his eyes again and watch the orderlies exit the room, leaving him, Naehring, and Dolores alone. When the door finally shut, Naehring stepped forward.

"Is this honestly how you want it to end? Everyone thinking you lost your mind and no one, not even us, could fix you?" He paused and stared Andrew down with a glare, "Do you really want die lying?"

Andrew sighed and let the tears fall. He ignored Dolores, who wiped them away.

"If I have too."

Naehring nodded and stepped aside.

"Andrew, calm down!" Naehring yelled, pointing at the door.

"Thank you," Andrew whispered. He then turned to Dolores, "Don't follow." She nodded.

"Andrew!" Naehring yelled again, and pushed items off the table next to him. "Run, damnit," he hissed.

And he did.

He flew open the door and ran down the hall, orderlies yelling and chasing after him. He pushed past a shocked nurse as he blotted out the building. Pausing, he glanced around. The guards were to his left. He ran away from them, hoping that they saw what he was doing.

More shouts filled the air as he ran towards the wall, praying they would catch up to him before he got there.

He felt the bullet hit him before he heard the sound. He stumbled forward, clasping his gut. How ironic it was the place where he had shot Dolores.

He finally hit the ground and laid there waiting for death to consume him.

As his heart came to a stop, he smiled. Lying beside him was his sweet Rachel. She smiled at him as he took his last breath.

"I missed you, daddy."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are like cookies for writers! =)**


End file.
